Random GrimmUlqui Smut
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Well, I don't know how this was spawned... but it was, so here you go. A short oneshot of AU GrimmUlqui smut for you. Grimmjow loved teenage lust.


"Mr. Schiffer, before you go, a word with you?" Grimmjow asked as his students filed out the door. Everyone hated his class, mostly because Latin was a dead language and this course was required for graduation. They couldn't wait to leave. Ulquiorra Schiffer stopped short of the door and turned around.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, always the perfect student.

"About your tutoring session," Grimmjow said, "something has come up tomorrow. Are you available for a rescheduling after school today?"

"Yes, sir, I am," Ulquiorra said. "Thank you."

"Of course," Grimmjow said. "See you then."

Ulquiorra nodded and left.

"M-Mr. Jaegerjaques...sir..." Ulquiorra panted, his pale, long legs shaking where Grimmjow had him hold them open. The boy started as Grimmjow curved his fingers again, assaulting Ulquiorra's prostate.

"Come on, now, Mr. Schiffer," Grimmjow tutted. "You know these phrases. _Oh, si sic omnia."_

"If- if only, all were- thus," Ulquiorra panted out. Grimmjow smirked.

"Correct," he said, looking up from his textbook to scan his eyes over Ulquiorra's image. He had Grimmjow's cum in his hair, his button-down white shirt wide open to expose a lithe, pale torso dotted by dark hickies and two grey, hard nipples. His khaki pants were abandoned, leaving a pubescent cock standing erect with a tuft of young black hair growing around it. And, of course, a round, sexy ass that currently had two of Grimmjow's long fingers inside of it. Ulquiorra's green eyes were half-lidded and looking up at him desirously. Grimmjow _loved_ teenage lust.

"Ah, ahhh," Ulquiorra moaned, eyes squeezing shut as Grimmjow gently stroked that spot.

"Alright, lightning round," Grimmjow said. "_Caveat emptor._"

"Let the buyer bew-ware," Ulquiorra said.

"_Mors ultima linea rerum est."_

"Death is everything's final limit," Ulquiorra panted.

"_Cogito ergo sum."_

"I think, therefore I am..." Ulquiorra moaned, his head falling back where he sat on Grimmjow's desk.

"_Magister mundi sum!_"

"I'm the ma-aster of the u-uni-vers-se," Ulquiorra groaned, his flat chest heaving. "M-Mr. Jaegerjaques, I- I-"

"_Sona si Latine loqueris,"_ Grimmjow taunted.

"H-honk if- if you- ahh, I'm cummmiiiiiiiing!" Ulquiorra cried, and Grimmjow felt his passage shudder around his fingers. He felt his own arousal spike at Ulquiorra's blissful face, the parted lips, the little blush, the closed eyes, the shaking body. He felt Ulquiorra's cum splash onto his wrist, and he almost growled. God, he wanted that ass so badly! He kept rubbing at that place, prolonging the beautiful face Ulquiorra was making and drawing a whimper out of his student.

Ulquiorra gasped as it ended, his head falling completely back where he leaned back on his elbows and baring his neck and collarbone so delightfully. Grimmjow smirked and leaned down to suck hard on the protruding bone of Ulquiorra's adams apple, deciding to stretch it and add a third finger- something they had not yet done. Ulquiorra gasped and winced with his whole body, but Grimmjow quickly curled all three almost brutally into that soft, squishy spot, and the wince became a jerk of pleasure as Ulquiorra's eyes popped open. Grimmjow's smirk became a little wider.

"You didn't finish, Mr. Schiffer," he said. "What does _sone si Latine loqueris_ mean?" The instant Ulquiorra opened his mouth Grimmjow jabbed that place again, leading to garbled half-words and a deep, guttural groan.

"Ah, Mr. Ja-jaegerjaques, p-p-please don't- ah!" Ulquiorra begged.

"What's the answer, Mr. Schiffer?" Grimmjow asked.

"Honk if you speak- uahah!" Grimmjow sucked on his student's nipple, hitting that spot again and purposefully letting one hand brush Ulquiorra's rehardening cock. "If you- ah! Please, Mr. Jaegerjaques, I c-can't- not so soon- I-"

"Answer the question, Mr. Schiffer!" Grimmjow ordered, flipping Ulquiorra over so that his stomach was against the desk and his cute little ass hung over the edge. Ulquiorra gasped, and gasped again as Grimmjow licked his twitching hole. They had done this before, but rarely because Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra actually truly _loved it _and it never failed to bring the boy to his petite knees. Ulquiorra let out a long, low moan, body slackening. Grimmjow abandoned his textbook.

"H-honk if- honk if-" Ulquiorra tried, but Grimmjow knew it was useless. The instant Grimmjow's rough tongue made contact with that virgin little pucker, everything in Ulquiorra's mind just left. Grimmjow sent his hand to his own trousers, which were unbuttoned and unzipped from earlier, and started to stroke himself as he lapped at Ulquiorra's hole. Ulquiorra whined.

Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra was probably right, that he really shouldn't be pushing him like this so soon after he came, but he couldn't help it. He had always wanted to be a little torturous and see where it got him. Ulquiorra really did make the best faces, and no matter how many times Grimmjow made him cum it was like the very first time, the teenage hormones too much for the young boy. Grimmjow stuck his tongue in, and got another sexy, molasses moan. Ulquiorra's legs were shaking wildly, even though they weren't holding up Ulquiorra's weight, and Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra was close to cumming again so very very soon. That was just how it was, when the rimming got started.

"If-if you, if you ssssssspppeeeeaaaak," Ulquiorra attempted to continue, and the way he helplessly drew out the last word made Grimmjow's cock leap. Oh, damn. _Oh,_ damn. Grimmjow stroked himself faster, harder, licking wildly as Ulquiorra gave up and just moaned. Grimmjow loved it. He always loved it. "Oh, ohhhh," Ulquiorra groaned. "M-Mr. Jaegerjaques, Mr. Jaegerjaques! Hahhh, aahhh, oohhhh thank you sirrrrrr..." And that was it. Grimmjow stood abruptly and slid his cock in between Ulquiorra's ass cheeks, pumping wildly as if he could actually pretend to be buried in that tight, virgin, heat. It would never be enough. It would _never_ be enough. He reached around and grabbed Ulquiorra's cock, and in only seconds Ulquiorra came again with a toe-curling noise.

"Mm, mmm, mmmgggghh!" Grimmjow grunted as he reached his own release simultaneously. Who wouldn't, seeing Ulquiorra's exhaustedly rapturous face? He shot his cum over Ulquiorra's ass cheeks and back, loving the way that it looked like Ulquiorra could never be clean again. Good. Grimmjow wanted Ulquiorra to be marked forever.

Ulquiorra went completely limp, eyes closed as he panted in the intense aftermath. Grimmjow hadn't even given him time to do that the first time he'd cum that day, of course he was tired. Grimmjow sat for a moment, panting too, then buttoned up his pants. "It's _honk if you speak Latin,_ Mr. Schiffer. I expected you'd know that. Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up. The showers should be open by now."

Grimmjow really didn't mind that he had to carry Ulquiorra all the way to the locker rooms.


End file.
